


When you dance with the devil, you get burned

by Staronet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Anxiety, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, It's violent so if look at the warnings and tags, M/M, Oh wait, Original Character Death(s), References to Drugs, Russian Mafia, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Torture, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Yes Fluff, but its like cute, in this goddamn mafia fic, it got dark way fast, oh damn, only to protect his little family, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staronet/pseuds/Staronet
Summary: “Now, let's get started.” Yuuri gave the shocked man a smile. He started to circle the man, inspecting the latest victim.“Enjoying the view.” the man laughed, “Yous get a better view between my legs sweetheart.” Yuuri bent down meeting him at eye level, he gave him a sly smile. He pulled a small sharp blade from his pocket and held it up to the mans face.“Only my husband gets the pleasure of that view.” he slashed the blade across his face, the man let out a hiss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I assume that some of you guys didn't read the tags, this has pretty graphic violence in this fic! Please be careful and safe when reading this!

Yuuri rolled up the sleeves of his black button up shirt, “Last chance.” he didn’t look up.

“Go to hell pig!” and a glob of spit on his shoe was the answer, he stared at it for a second.

“You know, I rather like these shoes.” Yuuri finally looked up at the man, he was a greasy, grimy, bastard who smelled of alcohol and regret. He smirked but that was quickly wiped off his face as Yuuri laid a hard kick on his face. The man's head snapped violently to the side, if the chair wasn’t bolted down he would’ve had a face full of concrete as well.

“Now, let's get started.” Yuuri gave the shocked man a smile. He started to circle the man, inspecting the latest victim. 

“Enjoying the view.” the man laughed, “Yous get a better view between my legs sweetheart.” Yuuri bent down meeting him at eye level, he gave him a sly smile. He pulled a small sharp blade from his pocket and held it up to the mans face.

“Only my husband gets the pleasure of that view.” he slashed the blade across his face, the man let out a hiss.

“So tell me Jimmy G,” he started to inspect the metal table that held the many weapons for his use, “or should I say James Gaston.” The Jimmy G let out a small gasp, “Where did our cocaine run off to?” He faced the man, who had surprisingly grown whiter.

“I-I don’t know what ya talkin about.” Yuuri grabbed the back of the spare chair, the medal scraped against the concrete.

“Oh I think you do.” Yuuri pulled the chair forward right in front of Jimmy G, he sat down on it placing his hand on the back. “You see.” he started to play with the pliers he had swiped from the table. “We took a look into who was there every shipment that had cocaine disappearing from it,” he waved the pliers around, “ you where there every single time. Did you honestly think we wouldn’t know or catch on?” 

“Like I said I don’t know what ya talkin bout.” Jimmy G repeated again, Yuuri shrugged. 

“Alright.” he stood up and kicked the chair away, “Lets start small, warm you up a bit.” he came near the mans mouth with the pliers, Jimmy G clued into what was going on tried to keep his mouth shut. However he was no match for Yuuri as he was finally able to get the pliers around the man right front tooth. He was breathing hard through his mouth, spewing rancid breath. 

“Ugh, You need to brush.” Yuuri yanked and the man cried out. He flicked the tooth away like it was nothing, he was able to nab the left one as well. The man seemed to have a low pain tolerance as he kept crying out.

“Man I ssaid I don’t know nothhin.” Jimmy G now had a lisp, making Yuuri crack a smile.

“The more you say that the less I believe you.” Yuuri tossed the pliers, for his next trick he wouldn’t need anything. “You know,” He grabbed one the man's fingers and he struggled back. “I wonder how bendy your fingers are.”

Jimmy G shook his head, “No please! I swear I know no-” he was cut off as the let out a scream when Yuuri bend his finger all the way back, his pointer finger now laid in an unnatural position. Yuuri grabbed his middle finger and Jimmy protested again. He didn’t hesitate to snap this one as well, Jimmy cried out struggling against the bonds. Every time he’d ask for his confession, every time he denied anything. So he continued breaking the fingers on his right hand.

“Ready to talk now?” Jimmy only looked at Yuuri in fear. “Your death wish then.” Yuuri grabbed a knife from the table. He moved on to his left hand now, “I think it’s time we spill some blood. Don’t you think?” He held Jimmy’s pinkie finger down on the extended portion of the customized chair.

“Last chance. Ready to talk now.” When he didn’t respond Yuuri strikes. The man screamed as the tip of his pinkie was cut off.

“Please please please!” he screamed over and over again.

“Talk and this will all be done.”

“Please please please!’

Yuuri sliced again, down to the middle knuckle. Jimmy’s screams were growing louder and filled with more pain. He kept struggling but it was of no use. Soon his hole pinkie was gone, as well as half of his ring finger. He stood corrected, this guy really did have one hell of a pain tolerance.

“Talk or I keep going.” Yuuri raised the knife, ready to finish off his finger.

“Yous know my answer.” 

Yuuri stuck again, and again and again. The man never spilling his secrets. By the time Yuuri was done all he had was a thumb.

“I’ll be generous and leave this for you.” The tip of the bloody knife touched his thumb. The man let out moans of pain and let out an even louder one as Yuuri started to cut at the mans arm.

“Spill.” Yuuri cut again.

“N-No”

Yuuri kept at it, the man never spilling. Yuuri’s patience was running thin, his anxiety building up, and he was losing his mind over the fact that he hadn’t seen Victor in days. He was going to see him today, however someone had to interrupt. His burst of anxiety induced anger caused him to cut deeper than normal and the guy let out a bigger scream. He was bloody and ragged now. He could see that he was at his wits end. If he didn’t get medical attention soon, he was surly going to die.

“You know,” Jimmy answered with a moan. “The Achilles tendon is supposed to be one of the worst tendons to have injured. I was told by a friend that it was one of the worst pains to go through. They say you can feel your whole tendon snap up your leg.” Yuuri crouched down in front of jimmy, cringing internally at the blood that started to soak his paints.. His skin was pain and his eyes wild. He brought his knife up when was stopped.

“Okay okay okay! I knows this guy who says that if i was to get him some’em cocaine he’s pay me more than ya’lls.” Jimmy was breathing hard now.

Yuuri smiled, “See was that so hard?” He stood up tossing the knife way, he turned to speak to him but was cut off by the door swinging open.

“Yuuri!” Victor all but ran to his husband, he enveloped him in a hug.

“Victor! I didn’t think I’d see you until tonight!” Yuuri cupped the man's cheek, he started to laugh as Victor started to lay kisses on his face and neck. “Victor! I love you but I have matters to attend to.” he pointed to Jimmy.

“Ah this is the cocaine stealer isn’t it? Ugly fella that’s for sure.” Victor wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist. 

Yuuri hummed in reply, “Sure is, if we didn’t have to keep him for the sake of his mind. I’d let you have your fun with him.”

Victor cocked an eyebrow at that, “Ohh, is that so?”

“Yes, Victor. He told me to give him a view that only you get the pleasure of seeing.”

Victor’s eyes filled with anger, “Once we get everything we need he’s mine.” Yuuri let out a small chuckle that filled Victor’s soul with warmth. 

“Of Course, now let's call Yuri and Otabek. They can get him fixed up enough to last a few more days as well as clean up this mess. As for us I say I show you that view, or better yet. You show it to me.” Yuuri smirked.

“Sounds like a plan.” Victor eyed Yuuri was he pulled out his phone, dialing Yuri’s number he placed it to his ear. When Yuri’s very charming “What” answered back he smiled. “Clean up in room two Yuri, making sure the bastard lives. Just long enough to ensure I can have my fun with him.” Ending the call Victor slid the phone back into his pockets.

“Now love, I think I am in the mood for Italian tonight.” Victor slipped his gloved hand to the small of Yuuri’s back leading them away from the mess of the once proud, Jimmy G.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Shit Vitya.” Yuuri arms hugged himself as his anxiety finally caught up to him. Victor closed there door to there room before he went and comforted his husband.

“Shh Yuuri, it’s okay. You did brilliant.” Victor rubbed circles on his back, “Let's go shower, da? Then we can have some dinner and sleep.” Yuuri just nodded.

Slipping off there shoes Victor lead Yuuri to there bathroom, not bothering to close the door he ushered Yuuri to sit on the counter. He started to adjust the shower, he knew by now what temperature worked for both of them. He loved his husband but not his husbands scalding shower practices.

“What do you want for dinner, moya lyubov'?” Victor finally closed the door.

“Italian did sound good.” Yuuri shrugged.

Victor removed his glasses which had specks of blood on them, he folded them neatly and set them down next to him. “Italian it is lyubov’.” He kissed his forehead before calling in the order for them. Once done he started to undo the buttons on Yuuri’s shirt.

“Lets get undressed now, I think our shower is ready.” Yuuri smiled back at Victor and started to undo his buttons on his shirt as well. It took a little bit longer for Yuuri to get Victors shirt off, as he was shaking.

“Moy lyubov’, let me take care you of tonight.” Victor held Yuuri’s hands in his, Yuuri gave a small nod.

“I know I said it earlier… but I’m not really in the mood.” Yuuri looked down at his hands.

“My lyubov’, what have I always said?,” He placed his hand gently under Yuuri’s chin, “I will never do anything without your consent. After all we meet each other in the middle.” Yuuri gave a small smile and a nod, with that Victor undid the rest of the shirt and slipped it off while he threw Yuuri’s into the burn hamper. He undid Yuuri’s belt and the button before he gently picked up Yuuri and set him down from the counter. He slipped off the remaining clothes on each other, he lead Yuuri to there luxury shower. Once Yuuri was under the spray of water he let out a content sigh, the water helped calm his nerves a bit. Until he was assaulted with the thoughts again.

“Yuuri, moya lyubov' come back to me.” Victor wiped one of the tears that fell from Yuuri’s eyes.

“Sorry Vitya.” 

“It’s okay moye solntse, do you want to talk about it?” Victor guested to the body wash and Yuuri nodded.

“What if we got the wrong guy?” Yuuri’s mind was racing, “What if it was just someone else and he was just making up the confession? What if he gives up wrong information so that we chase the wrong people and we end up doing something bad and Yakov, Yakov gets mad, so so so mad at us.” Noting the pause in Yuuri’s rant Victor quickly cut in as well as starting to wash his husbands body.

“Moya lyubov', Moye solntse, we’ve triple checked this,” he started to wash his shoulders as well as moving down his arms, “I know that man was the right one, we don’t know yet why he didn’t give up so easily. I do know that this man must have something important to hold against him. He hasn’t really given that much up yet, but when I get my chance I’ll get everything out of him,” he paid special attention to his fingers, making sure all of the blood was gone from them. “If we trace the wrong people we can correct that, I know that you know this but we can always fix it. We don’t have to know everything right away love.” He placed a kiss on the of Yuuri’s hand.

“We’ll be in this together love, after all we are married,” he moved to wash his torso, “And Yakov, Yakov won’t do anything to you. Yakov is rough on the outside but truly does have a soft spot for you, plus he’d have to go through me to get to you. Yakov is always mad if we’re being honest.” Yuuri started to relax, not only at the kind words but also at the way Victor washes him. He can feel the love as he gently washes the remaining blood off of him. He lets out a little gasp when Victor kissed his chest, right where he heart is. Then on his stomach as he kneels to wash his legs.

“Have I ever told you that I love your thighs.” Victor kisses his right one and Yuuri lets out a laugh.

“Almost every day Vitya.” They both stop to smile at each other, Yuuri gently ran his fingers through Victor’s wet hair. “I love you Vitya.”

Victor gave him a small heart shaped smile, “I love you too, moya zhizn'.” he stood up and placed a kiss at his collarbone.

“Moya lyubov'” he mouth kisses up his neck

“Moye vse.” He laid a gentle kiss on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I will request Victor cut out your tongue first if you ever talk to my boyfriend again.” His voice was monotone, Yuri knew this tone well. He smirked at the man trying to fight back against Otabek. It was no use the Hero of Kazakhstan out matched the wimpy bastard.
> 
> “Lets go, the sooner we get there the sooner we won’t have to lay our eyes on this bastard. Or well while he is still kicking.” Yuri folded his arms confidence practically radiated off of him, not waiting for Otabek to put the guy down he strode down the hallway. He didn't look back, but he could hear the stuffing of Jimmy’s feet. Trying to put off the meeting with Victor, Trying to put off his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BROS AGAIN READ THE TAGS
> 
> ALSO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF COTTAGE CHEESE COMMENT! It means the WORLD to me to get comments and it makes me write faster! 
> 
> ALSO READ THE END NOTES!

“What.” 

“Yurio! Always a happy camper!,” Victor’s voice floated through the speakers,Yuri made a ‘tch’ at that name, “I need you and Otabek to bring that cocaine rat down.” Victor seemed to switch like a light bulb, the fake cheer in his voice always sent a shiver down his spine. Not that he would ever tell him that.

“That is not my name asshole, and for the last time I was here first not Katsudon!” Yuri said through clenched teeth.

“Just bring the asshole down.” Otabek and Yuri stared at the phone, stunned that Victor didn’t fight back with him.

“Will do.” Otabek finally answered, his voice blank just like his face, the phone let out a beep. The screen moved back to the photo of Potya and Otabek.

“Shit, This dude won’t be making it out alive this time.” With that Yuri and Otabek went to retrieve the poor man.  
\----------

Yuri’s never really cared about who is unfortunate enough to make it down here, but seeing the ruined Jimmy G made a small ping of pity run through him. 

“Ahh I knew yous couldn’t resist the Jimmy G,” the man let out a weak laugh, the small ping of pity disappeared, “hows about you give me a show? Yous know yous look like that prostitute that gave me a hell of a good time,” The man gave out a laugh as Otabek’s grip became vice like, “I bet you can be just a freaky as she was, Maybe we should test that out. Wes can let angry over here get on the action. How abo-” he was cut off as Otabek’s fist connected with his face. He threw the man against the wall as he lifted him up by his shirt. The man let out a weak squeak as he stared what he’d call death, the fury in Otabek’s eyes rocked him to his core. 

“I will request Victor cut out your tongue first if you ever talk to my boyfriend again.” His voice was monotone, Yuri knew this tone well. He smirked at the man trying to fight back against Otabek. It was no use the Hero of Kazakhstan out matched the wimpy bastard.

“Lets go, the sooner we get there the sooner we won’t have to lay our eyes on this bastard. Or well while he is still kicking.” Yuri folded his arms confidence practically radiated off of him, not waiting for Otabek to put the guy down he strode down the hallway. He didn't look back, but he could hear the stuffing of Jimmy’s feet. Trying to put off the meeting with Victor, Trying to put off his death.

\------------

“Here’s the fuck tard,” Yuri announced, as he strode towards Victor, “What’s Katsudon doing here?” The man in question was leaning against a table, his pose relaxed and carefree until he eyed Jimmy. The man now limp as Otabek dragged him to the chair, Victor let out a chuckle at the ruined man.

“Oh Yuuri, I’m afraid this will be short,” he swung his arm around his husband’s shoulders, “You did quite the number on him”

“He wouldn’t talk.” Yuuri Shrugged his shoulder and leaned into the hug as they watched Jimmy being tied up by Otabek, Yuri walked up to the table and leaned against it.

“Ugh stop being so disgusting,” Yuri rolled his eyes, “at least be decent when I’m in the room.” At his comment Victor laid a soft kiss on Yuuri’s lips. “I said be decent you assholes!” Yuri started to get red in the face.

“Yuri chill,” Otabek finished tying Jimmy down, “We can leave now.” He stood up and stepped over to his boyfriend, standing where they touched shoulders he folded his arms.

“Thanks Otabek,” Victor started to say,

“What about me old man!” Yuri cut in.

“And Yurio,” Victor glared at Yuri, he made a move to protest but was stopped by Otabek’s look, “as I was saying. I’ll call you guys soon so you can clean up the rest, so go be disgusting together. You’ve earned it.” Victor waved his hand at the two, laughing when the rising blush dusted there faces.

“Piss off.” Yuri immediately turned around, dragging an embarrassed Otabek behind him, the door slammed shut but not before they hear Yuri speak, “Your room or mine.”. The two let out a small laugh before turning to Jimmy. The man in question seemed to gain his confidence once again.

“Ahh man why’d you send them away? We could’ve had some fun on together,” he sent a sly wink to Yuuri that cause Yuuri to move closer to Victor, “I especially want to see our two Yuris, a show of my own.” If looks could kill Jimmy would be dead, Victor gave Yuuri a squeeze before the strode calmly over to Jimmy. Once he stood in front of the man he pulled a pen out of the inside of his coat pocket, twirling in between his fingers he spoke nonchalantly.

“You know, you say these fantasies of yours, and I,” He pointed the pen at him, “Don’t approve of you talking about my husband and cousin that way.” quick as lightning he stabbed the pen through his arm, Jimmy let out a painful yell. His body jerking in agony. “So you better stop,” He whispered in the man's ear, “As only there partners will ever get that orgasmic view.” He folded his arms behind his back as he moved away, the man shook with fear and pain.

“Okay Okay man.” Jimmy’s voice shook.

“Good, Good,” Victor looked to his beloved as he circled the man, “What should we do Yuuri? I don’t think just the pen was enough.” Yuuri gave him a hard smile

“Hmm.” His gloved finger tapped his chin, “He seems offley found of his manhood.” Coming around to right side of the man Victor leaned down, arms still clasped at his back.

“I say so too,” The man paled and shook his head. “Maybe we’ll start there?” Victor held out his hand beckoning Yuuri to bring the knife to him, he delicately choose one of the knives. He grabbed one and studded over to his husband never taking his eyes off of him, he placed the knife in his hand. He gave Victor a soft look before he hardened his face again, playing into the act. While it had Jimmy fooled it didn’t have Victor fooled, he could see right through the facade. He could see the anxiety building in his husbands eyes. He brushed his gloved hand down his cheek.

“それは大丈夫でしょう.” He gave him a soft look, Yuuri shook his head yes and moved back to his original spot, his eyes still never leaving his husband.

Giving a wink he turned back the Jimmy, “Now,” He traced the knife over Jimmy package, “I don’t think anyone would miss this honestly,” Jimmy lost all color in his face, “However, I might just be nice and spare your disappointment of a package. If you give us the names of anyone who conspired against us.” He removed the knife and started to play with it, clearly a move to intimidate Jimmy.

“I-I can’t” Jimmy pleaded with the man.

Victor cocked an eyebrow at him, “Oh is that so?” starting just above the knee he made a small cut a little up the man's thigh, “You see the more you struggle, the deeper I cut,” he traced his knife up to the man's crotch, “If you don’t give up anything then say goodbye to your pitiful manhood.” Victor smirked as Jimmy furiously shook his head.

“Please, please Plea-!” he let out a scream of agony as Victor made good on his threat, “PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!” he screamed.

“Tell us and this will all be over.” Victor’s voice was smooth, calm.

“I can’t I can’t” Jimmy chanted over and over again.

“Why is that?” Victor smiled, he knew he had broken Jimmy G.

“My Mama. They’ll-They’ll kill her if I give em up.” Jimmy G started to cry.

“I see it now.” Yuuri pushed himself off the table, “If we save your Mama, you’ll spill everything.” Yuuri had found his way over to Victor, they gave each other a knowing look.

“Well, we can certainly work out a deal here.” Victor took the knife out of the man's thigh, Jimmy let out a grunt.

“We save your Mama and you give us everything.” Yuuri folded his arms.

Jimmy exchanged looks between the two, there eyes never wavering. “Fine Fine. You have to save my Mama.” 

“Deal.” Victor nodded, opening is phone he sent a short message, “There, now I’ve got three of my finest men sent to rescue your mother,” he pocket his phone again, “Now spill.”

Jimmy hesitated for a second before speaking, “Pony boy babino, he’s the one that’s been behind this, got the whole 25th dock on this as well. Your buddy, Brett.” Victor furrowed his eyebrows.

“Brett Newell.” Yuuri unfolded his arms.

“Yes your buddy Brett, second in command. I may be just a simple worker in all of this shit, but i have good ears. They’ve been plainin to undermine you guys one little piece at a time.” Jimmy gave a coy smile, as Victor’s body went rigged. His mouth formed a thin line and his eyes filled with someone dark. Yuuri gently placed his hand on Victor’s arm.

“What else.” Yuuri knew that if he let Victor get out of control, hell hath no fury like a pissed off Victor.

“They’re at the old location, down by the forest. They’ve got it guarded. Ten on the roof, fifteen inside and twenty on the ground. All loaded, that's it.” He let out a breath. Two contemplated the information that Jimmy had given them.

“Thank you Jimmy, you’ve been most helpful,” Victor was back to his suave self, “As a reward I will leave your small package.” He pulled out his phone, tapping on Yuri’s contact he put it on speaker phone.

“What.” Yuri voice was sluggish.

“Ahh did we interrupt someone?” Victor’s lips curled into a teasing smile.

“Piss off old man what do you want.” before Victor could reply there was another voice.

“Yura, is that Victor?” Otabek clearly had just woken up, his voice was soft.

“Speaker guys.” Yuuri cut in.

“Dammit Victor!” Yuri was seething, “That bastard could hear us the whole time!?”

“Ahh yes, sorry Yurio!” Yuri sighed but didn’t fight back.

“Let katsudon talk.” Yuuri plucked the phone out of Victor’s hand

“Speaking.” Yuuri winked at Victor.

“Good for you, now spill what do you want?” They could hear Otabek chuckle at his boyfriend’s joke.

“What happened to Jimmy G’s mama?”

Yuri paused to think for a minute. “Otabek do you know?”

“Yes I do Yuri, Jimmy G’s mom was found gutted in her home.” Jimmy’s face paled even more

“No No” he repeated over Otabek

“She was killed I think four days ago, the only clue as to who did it was a pony left on her body. Dumb if you ask me, a plastic horse as a calling card.”

Jimmy now hung his head, “she’s dead, Pony boy babino killed her.”

“PONYBOY BABINO” Yuri screeched through the phone as him a Otabek started to laugh. “Holy shit what is that name!” Yuri screeched over Otabek’s laugh.

Yuuri and Victor let out a small laugh before they composed themselves, not even glancing at the sobbing Jimmy.  
“Okay Yuri, we have someone else for you.” The two stifled there laughter, and Yuuri moved on. “You see we promised to not hurt Jimmy’s package here… but we didn’t say you guys couldn’t. Now that he’s heard your intimate name, I say that’s enough of a reason to finish him off.” Victor smiled at his husband.

“My thoughts exactly, moya lyubov'.” Victor hugged his husband close, laughing as he placed small kisses under his jaw.

“Victor!” Yuuri wined, we still have company. He didn’t stop, instead he just hummed.

“Ah but he’s be gone soon, might as well break part of the facade.”

He assaulted his neck even more, making Yuuri let out a breathy gasp. “Victor,” he didn’t stop, “Victor,” again he continued, “Vitya.” this time he stopped.

“Yes, moy lyubov?” He smirked

“If you guys are done being disgusting Otabek and I will be down in fifteen minutes.” Yuri finally intervened.

“Sounds good Yurio!” Victor acted as if nothing just happen.

“That not my name!” With that Yuri ended the call.

“I say we go be disgusting together now.” Victor winked at Yuuri who let out a laugh, he throwing his arm over Yuuri shoulder he started to lead them out. However not before he turned to Jimmy, “Any last words to us?” all they got was a loud sob.

With that they left, shutting the metal door they both shared a knowing glance. The last time they will see Jimmy G he won’t be kicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha I am back baby!!!!!!!
> 
> I know ya'll didn't miss me but here is shit I wrote. I honestly wrote this all last night and a little bit of today so it's awful but longer than last chapter. Here we get some Otayuri and them being adorable. Also poor Jimmy.
> 
> I will update my other fics soon! DON'T PANIC I HAVEN'T ABANDONED ANYTHING! 
> 
> Stalk me on my tumblr @sassy-potato-of-wonder if you send me a prompt for a ship I will write it and gift it to you on here or on tumblr! I would ask to keep it to Victuuri and Otayuri but I might be able to branch out a bit more!
> 
>  
> 
> Translations: aka I use google translate  
> それは大丈夫でしょう : It'll be alright  
> Moya lyubov : My love


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes down to this

“Seriously who would choose to be named Ponyboy Babino.” Yuri snicker, his feet were kicked up on the dashboard as he reclined back. Otabek let out a small chuckle,

“Stay golden ponyboy’ is my guess.” Otabek snuck a glance at Yuri in the passenger seat, his heart filled with love at the sight of his boyfriend relaxed and checking his hand gun. Yuri let out a scoff.

“How did we not catch this guy sooner? This bastard has been doing this for two months and we are now just taking him down.” clicking the safety on he threw the gun in the backseat which earned a grunt from one of the two lovebirds back there. 

“Yuri! Watch where you throw you things,” Victor cursed out before throwing the gun back to him, he sighed before speaking again. “We didn’t catch on to ponyboy before because we not only had to track the stolen cocaine but figure out who was in on it. I say we caught him in a reasonable amount of time.” Once Victor stopped speaking Yuuri piped up.

“You’re wrong Otabek,” he was still looking out the window at all the dimly light homes passed by, “The quote is ‘Stay gold ponyboy, stay gold.’” Turning away from the window he shrunk back as Victor and Yuri gave him weird stairs. “What?” Yuuri raised an eyebrow at the odd looks that he was getting from Victor and Yuri, who had turned in his seat and was staring at him over the head rest.

“What.” Yuri repeated to him.

“Did you guys forget I studied in America? They have a love for that quote.” Yuuri rolled his eyes and turned back to staring at the scenery, it was odd to think that there were people in these houses. Blissfully unaware as to what and who was passing by them, and that blood will be shed so close to their homes. A soft hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts,

“A penny for your thoughts love?” Victor spoke in Japanese, the two often did this when they wanted to have their own private conversation.

“I was just thinking about how blissfully unaware they are of us. I don’t know, it’s funny to think that.” Yuuri shrugged.

Victor laughed, “You always have intriguing thoughts.” His smile grew bigger when Yuuri smiled back at him.

“Yeah but you love it.” Yuuri winked at him and laughed when Victor moved Yuuri’s legs into his lap.

“I love everything about you.” Victor placed a small kiss on Yuuri’s lips.

“Oi stop being gross!” Yuri butted in on there little moment, earning a laugh from the older couple. The car started to josole a bit as they entered the old warehouse department, the place use to be a big shipping hub. Until it had to compete with other businesses which caused a decline in shipments made to them. They shut down leaving the buildings behind, making it a perfect place where thugs and druggies could hang out. The main warehouse in the middle was where there target was hiding, the building was a crumbling mess, that was on its last legs of standing. They slowly made there way through the place, careful not alert the guards they snuck behind the old shipping crates. With the car coming to a stop, reality set in.

Yuuri slipped his legs off of Victor’s lap, sliding the door of the white van open he jumped out. Turning back he held a hand out to Victor who took it with a wink. They all rounded the car, opening the back doors they quickly loaded up. Handguns were strapped in as well as bigger guns. Yuuri slipping in more knives than guns.

“Davai.” Yuri whispered to Otabek and the two shared a knowing glance and thumbs up. Victor and Yuuri small good bye consisted of a soft kiss on the lips and rings, hands caressing faces before they departed.

“Agape, in place” Yuri was the first to respond, his voice sharp over there ear pieces

“Ludus, in place” Victor

“Pragma, in place” Otabek

“Eros, in place” Yuuri

With all the chess pieces in place, the fun would begin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Agape going in.” Yuri was the first to lead his assault on the tradoris, the first to go was the men on the roof. Once Yuri and his men hit the traders on the roof, it would make it easier to get inside and cause all hell would break loose. Yuri steaded the gun. He can still hear his grandfather teaching him, Press your right eye to the scope, control your breathing. A good sniper never misses because of there lack of control. Focus, all attention is drawn to them. Pay no mind to nothing else until you shoot. A calm exhale and he pulled, the target tumped to the ground. The rest of the men on the roof were in the same position with in seconds of the first death. With the sounds of bodies hitting the roof and ground. The cries of the wounded echoed through the air as they met there maker. This sent the men on the ground into action. 

“Ludus going in.” Victor flicked his head to directing his men into there section of battle, shots rang out so did the sounds of screams of pain. Following closely behind his men Victor swept the surrounding shipping containers, turning a corner he didn’t hesitate to shoot the two people in front of him. The first one hit in the back and she fell with a thud, he partner got of a shot but missed Victor giving him the chance to fire a bullet into their head. They were no match for Victor as he was on his own personal mission. To never let Yuuri see him that way again. Smirking he moved on to his next victim.

“Pragma going in” Otabek grunted as he pistol whipped his attacker before laying a deadly shot to there chest. Otabek’s cover was blown to soon causing the others to react faster than anticipated, his men filed out of the containers and on to battle, running to the next container he was blind sighted and smashed into something hard. His gun skittered away from him leaving him empty handed, turning he barely had any time as the man descended upon him. Blocking his face he felt the punch on his forearm, he fight back, knowing that if he could have just enough time he could reach his knife. The man was making that hard however as he kept trying to kill him.

Otabek fought to flip them over, there hands clutched together as the man tried to pin down Otabeks arms. Feet desperately seeking for purchase on the ground and arms trying to beat the man’s brute strength; Otabek fought with everything inside of him, his arms struggled against the man. They were evenly matched, his arms felt weak and so did his legs. As his limbs started to give out his thoughts turned to Yuri.  
The way the sun lights up his eyes, his strong diamond eyes like a solders. His rare smile that is saved for him, his love for cats and how adorable he acts around him. He couldn’t leave Yuri, he couldn’t lose this fight!

With new determination Otabek let out a battle cry and flipped them over. Finally on top of the guy, he landed punch after punch. All of his pent up rage was taken out on this guy, how dare he try to kill him. Kill him so that he would leave Yuri, this bastard! Forgetting about the knife he decided to snap the man's neck, it let out a sick snap before the man went boneless in his arms. Wiping the blood from his face, Otabek picked up his gun and soldered on.

“Eros going in” Yuuri’s voice flowed like silk over the ears of his comrades, somewhere in the battle Victor shivered. Descending from the containers Yuuri was able to quietly snap the neck of the women before him, light on his feet Yuuri was able to snake around the containers. After studying years of ballet and figure skating, Yuuri was well balanced and quite. So quiet the only way to know of his presence was of the sharp sound of a knife cutting through air, and then the thud of it’s victim. 

He watched the man fall before him, in his back was a small black knife. Ripping it out he moved on to his next target; Instead of focusing on the problem at hand, Yuuri’s mind kept coming back to Victor. His thoughts raced with finding Victor clinging on to life again, his mind filled with the memories of finding that knife in his husband’s side. The blood, oh god the blood that cov- Yuuri stopped and snuck into the small opening of the shipping container beside him. He counted his breathing, he remembered the soothing words Victor spoke to him last night.

“This mission is an easy one, we have more men and more info.” Victor had whispered into his ear. “I love you Nikiforov-Katsuki Yuuri.” Victor had kissed the top of his head, as he had held a shaking Yuuri in his arms. 

“I will never leave you.”

Letting out a small breath Yuuri rejoined the battle once again.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scaling the building was quite easily actually, well to Yuuri it was. He was already at the top, hands perched on his and an amused grin on his face. Looking down at his lovely husband, the love of his life, he laughed.

“Victor! Hurry up!” Yuuri whispered to him, while there we no more men left outside it was a good idea to still be on the alert. 

Victor grunted from down below, “How do you make this look so easy?” Victor found a perch on the windowsill, he took a calming breath before he heaved himself up again.

“Because it is! Now grab my hand or hurry up!” Yuuri kelt down and reached out his hand, giving in and finally pulling his husband up to safety.Victor gripped Yuuri’s hand but not before giving him a wink, with a yank Victor was up on the roof and in the arms of Yuuri. Placing a peck on his husbands nose Victor stood up and held a hand out to Yuuri.

“Ready?” Victor spoke once Yuuri was up, the love and care he put into the word made Yuuri’s chest feel lighter.

“Always Vitya.”

“Plan G is in action.” Victor’s voice floated over the ear pieces.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“There are ten left,” Yuri peaked around the old car they were hiding under, “ They’re at eleven, twelve and one.” Yuri turned back to Otabek who was reloading his gun in the momentary light gun fire. “I’ve got more on my side, I’ve got six while you’ve got four” The dim lighting had made it hard to pin down the men on the other side, after peaking over the car a few times he was able to finally get a good count on the men. 

Otabek noded and re-cocked his gun, “Can you sneak around?” Otabek raised an eyebrow at Yuri.

“Did you seriously just ask that?” Yuri’s eyebrows knitted together as he sent a deadly glare to his boyfriend.

“We get behind them while the rest of our men destrac them, once behind can you take them down fast enough?” Otabek’s voice softened at the end.

“Yes just watch my damn back Beka.” Was Yuri’s blunt reply, a smile smile graced Otabek’s lips at his boyfriends reply.

“There’s the feisty tiger of Russia.” 

There moment was ruined at the spray of gun fire ripped through the place, making the two jump as they spewed out swear words that would make a sailor faint. With a nod Otabek pressed his fingers to the earpiece and relayed the message to there men, a sharp reply of ‘Yes sir’ sent the plan into action. 

“Wait Yura,” Otabek laid a hand on his shoulder, “We’ll meet up where the target is okay, just like the plan.” Yuri gave him a nod and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“Davai.” he whispered, he turned away and disappeared a like a ghost.  
With the many boxes that surrounded the place it wasn’t that hard to sneak around, while that certainly helped the boys it also helped the opposing men. While Yuri wasn’t as quiet as the other Yuuri, he still had a dancers grace that made him light on his feet. His hands held his gun next to his head ready to shoot anyone or anything, he peaked around the boxes. There he saw a scruffy looking man who was peering over a tipped metal table,

‘Bingo’ Yuri thought, with a smirk he shot the guy, he feel against the table which made it tip over. The nose was covered by the rapid gun fire. He moved on to the next.

It was easier than he thought to pick off the the remaining men, they were all inexperienced thugs who got it stuck in their puny brain that they were mafia bosses of their own. Oh how funny that was, they didn’t have the balls to be anywhere near that seat. With the last man down Yuri stood up, turning he caught a glimpse at something flying towards his head. He couldn’t react fast enough and red hot pain exploded in and own his head, falling backwards he landed awkwardly on a box. All of the air left he chest and he struggled to breath as he vision started to grow dark.  
“Ah little Yura,” a figure appeared in his vision, he wanted to scream at the figure for calling him that. He wanted to gut them but all he could do was wease and clutch his head, it was wet. Why is his head wet. “How nice of you to join us.” his vision grew darker and darker before he passed out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Another shipment is in place. However it seems as though we’re starting to cause some commotion with how much cocaine we have taken. So we need to take some suspicion off of us. How do you suppose we do that boys?” PonyBoy Bambino was leaned back in his chair hands clasped behind his head, to an outsider he looked like a normal tattooed thirty year old.

Victor however knew this wasn’t the case.

While yes, watching him ramble on about plans to steal more cocaine and blow up shipping docks to cause chaos is a major point. However looking at his tattoos he can see the ones he’s gotten from jail time and gang related one, if this guy haven't hired jackasses he could’ve kept this up for a while.

“Everything's in place.” Yuuri appeared next to Victor’s side. Where Victor would normal startle at his husband's sudden appearance he was now use to it, or well sometimes. He still jumps when when it’s three am and he’s suddenly by his side asking him to come to bed.

He nodded at his husband, “Operation G is ready and loaded, ready to commence plan.” 

“Wait! Where’s Yuri.” Otabek cut in before Victor could cut the rope, a concerned glance was passed between the two men.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri replied.

“We had to split up but we were going to meet here just like the plan.” Otabek sounded uncharacteristically scared, which send shivers down the boys spines.

“We’ll h-” Victor was cut of by the banging of a door opening a few more men walked in all loaded and dressed in black.

“Ah so glad you can grace us with your presence boss. Say why is he here?” Ponyboy stood up with a bow. Looking through the metal bars on the balcony the three men finally saw the boss. Brett Newell, he was the best dressed in the room. With an expensive tailored suit and a smile that screamed, I own a pink ferrier. Which in fact he did. However that is not the point as gasps filled the coms the loudest being Otabek’s, Brett’s hand was gripped tightly in the blonde hair that belong to Yuri. Who was practically being dragged as he was walking with a limp, his teeth were clenched and his face contorted in pain. His hands gripped his hair trying to pry the man off of him.

“Fuck, Yura.” Otabek’s voice was soft but laced with fear as he watched the scene below, his hands shook and it took everything in him not to kill Brett. His vision started to blur, his breathing became sharper as he filled with rage.

“Otabek.” Yuuri’s voice cut through the rage, “Don’t do anything stupid, we’ll save him okay.”

“Okay, What should we do?” His calm a calculated give practically gave the boys whiplash.

“We just follow the original plan, we just have to take out two more people thats all. We have to give Yuri a way, he’s smart and if we can take a weapon available to him he can get out.” Victor spoke.

“Okay, Yuuri can you get him a knife? He can use that faster than a gun.” Otabek’s question had him nodding.

“Yes I can.” They all took a breath.

“Operation G in action” Victor’s voice was the calm before the storm. Taking the black knife given to him by Yuuri he twirled it in his hand before giving it a sharp slash at the coarse rope, the knife slicing clean through it. In a flash a black object dropped from the ceiling the rope snapping tight. Screams filled the air men tipped backward in chairs weapons were drawn and a shaky cry came from the women. There at the end of the rope was Jimmy G, with his right leg tired he slowly turned. His broken fingers scraped across the table, with the spinning everything could see the torture that was placed on him in all of its glory.

“Fuck! Wh-”

“Pardon the interruption.” Victor’s smile was a sharp cruel one as fire rained from above, Yuuri’s knives striking the two body guards. Once in the thigh and in the chest, the men fell with screams. Leaving a scared Ponyboy, Brett and a smirking Yuri standing.

\-----------------------

Yuri’s side killed the bullet to the side really wasn’t comfortable, his head pounded and all he wanted to do is sleep. He wasn’t paying attention until the swinging corpse of Jimmy was in his vision. He smiled at the horrified faces of the men around him, he admired his handy work as Jimmy spun around. Victor’s dramatic entrance worked, as the men around the table fell it only added to the effect. He heard the whistle of the knives and the sick thunk of it landing in the the chest next to him. As she crumpled to the ground he saw the extra knife in her thigh and smiled, there was his way out.

“Brett Brett Brett, I didn’t think I’d see you betray Yakov like this. Then again, you weren’t always the sharpest tool in the shed.” Victor’s vicious smile grew bigger.

“Victor! What- What are you guys doing here?” Brett started to sweat, his voice catching as he watched the man above him. In his shock he had dropped in hand causing Yuri to fall with it, looking up Yuri could see why he was scared. Infact if he wasn’t on Victor’s side he would be too. The man looked like a cruel god standing up there, silver hair illuminated in the dark as well as his piercing eyes. His cruel smirk was bone chilling and was heightened by the dried blood on the side of his face. 

Yuri could feel the man shake as Victor kept on speaking, “Yakov, Yakov isn’t happy Brett and you,” He sharply turned his head to PonyBoy who shrunk back. 

Victor let out a deep chuckle, “You are lucky as today you die.” PonyBoy became whiter than a sheet.

“However I might just spare you from Yuuri,” and on cue Yuuri’s arms circled the man as he held the knife to his throat, the man jumped as tears built up in his eyes. “If you tell us everything.”

“Don’t you dare!” Brett shouted, he whipped his gun out from the back of his pants, “If you say anything I will kill you.”   
Pony boy looked between him and then to Victor, he looked at the later and decided who he feared more. If he was going to die it wouldn’t hurt to please the man who towered above them. 

“It was Brett! We’ve been stealing cocaine for years he-” PonyBoy was cut off as the sound of the gun echoed through the room.  
The bullet lodged in the wall right behind Yuuri’s head, in the matter of a second Brett was on the ground. Knife pressed to his throat as Yuri kneeled above him. 

“How-How.” Brett mubbled.

“You should have never taken your eyes off of me bitch, in fact you shouldn’t have let me near this knife.” Yuri smirked.

“Now PonyBoy, ugh what a ridiculous name. Continue.” Victor wiped the dust of his shoulder and continued on as though nothing had happened. PonyBoy glanced back to his boss and the new guy coming down the stairs in a rush, his face stoic as he made a beeline to the two on the ground.

“Speak or Eros will slice neck of yours.” The knife pressed into his throat more and he let out a whimper.

“Okay okay, Brett came to me a few month back. Said he wanted me to join his ring of cocaine smuggling. I’d be stupid not to join in, we were talking more money then in my wildest dreams and a chance to screw the big guys. I found out he’s been doing it for a while, years in fact. It turns out he his just my boss what I didn’t know was that he had a boss as well.” PonyBoy hardly stopped to take a breath as he trembled with fear.

“Anything else?” Victor squinted his eyes at the man.

PonyBoy when to shake his head but then thought better of it, “That's it. I only know that much.”   
Victor clapped sharply scaring the man, “Well then, I will release you.”, PonyBoy’s shoulders relaxed, “Eros you know what to do.” Victor nodded he turned towards the stairs to join the rest of them.

“Tha-” Yuuri slashed the knife across his throat and pushed the man aside to let him slowly choke on his own blood. He turned to see Brett face down on the ground, Otabek had handcuffed him and was currently kneeling on him to prevent him from running.

“Fucking hell this hurts like a bitch!” Yuri cursed out as Otabek gently pulled Yuri’s shirt away from wound. More curse words flew from his lips as Otabek then unzipped his pants and pulled them down enough to look at it.

“Oh thank god,” Otabek let a sigh of relief, “It’s just a graze.” By now Yuuri had made it over to the two and guestered for Otabek to move with the flick of his head. With Otabek off of Brett then then took to sitting next to the man, he pulled a knife out and started to play with it. He knew that Brett knew that he wouldn’t get very far if he tried to run.

“Now then, I say we get this bastard back to Yakov and we go home.” Victor was walking towards them, he ran his fingers through his hair. All Victor wanted to do was curl up with Yuuri and sleep, his body was coming down from it’s adrenaline high leaving him sleepy.

“I can’t wait to see how fast I can get him to squeal.” Otabek sent a disgusted glare to the man in question.

“Hmm neither can I Otabek.” Victor grinned above the man who plaled even more.

\-------------------------------------------

“Oh my god,” Victor hugged his husband close as he shook, “I almost lost you, he almost shot you!” Victor hugged Yuuri closer to him as he started to cry.

“Shh Vitya it’s okay, I am still here.” Yuuri combed his hands through his hair, the dried blood in it making it kind of difficult.

“Still I-I-” Victor couldn’t find the words and choosing instead to nuzzle his face into Yuuri’s neck as another sob threaten to break loose.

“Vitya lets shower and have a bath, then we can sleep. Sound good?” Yuuri let out a small laugh when Victors only shook his head, Victor lifted his head up and Yuuri cupped his face and rubbed his cheeks. He placed a small kiss on his lips before grabbing his hand a leading them to the bathroom. He let go of Victor’s hand when he went to start the shower.

“Let’s shower first and get the dirt off and then we’ll bathe.” Victor nodded, the two shared soft kisses as they undressed. There clothes where descarted on the floor for right now as they had more pressing issues at hand, like getting the dried blood off of them. Yuuri let Victor enter the shower first letting him get under the spray of the water, Victor let out a sigh as Yuuri closed the door and join him.

No words were spoken between the two as there we none needed, as Yuuri gently combed Victor hair with his fingers to get the blood out Victor felt the love Yuuri had for him. As Victor took the small nail brush to help get the caked dirt out from under Yuuri’s nails he felt the love the Victor had for him. The two showered in a comfortable silence even when they moved to the bathtub they stayed this way, Yuuri had wrapped a large fluffy towel around Victor’s shoulders as he got the bath right. As it was filling up Yuuri moved the Victor who quickly wrapped him up in a hug, the towel tucked across the two of them.

“I think it’s done Vitya” Yuuri pulled away to look at his husband’s face, with a nod Victor set the towel down on the countertop and joined Yuuri in the bath. Holding his husband to his chest Yuuri breathed out a content sigh.

“I hate going on mission like that.” Victor laid his head back on Yuuri’s shoulder. “I don’t want to lose you.” His voice caught at the end.

“You never will Vitya.” Yuuri stroked his husband’s left shoulder as he held him closer.

“I can though, I almost lost you again today.” Tears started to flow down Victor’s cheeks, he made a move to wipe them away but was stopped by Yuuri who gently wiped them away with his thumb. He laid a kiss on his forehead and held him closer.

“I know Vitya, I know” He whispered, he held his shaking husband closer as he started to cry more. He gently caressed his husbands face as he let him cry it out, occasionally whispering about how much he loves him

Later that night curled up in bed Yuuri ran his fingers through his husbands hair listening to his slow breathing. Tears now gathered in his eyes as he thought of leaving his his husband, he couldn’t bear leaving him. If this is how he acted when he almost dies he couldn’t imagine what it would be like if he did actually die.

“I love you so much Vitya.” Yuuri hugged his husband closer to him and slowly drifted off to sleep listening to his husbands soft breathing.

\---------

“I’m not going to break Beka.” Yuri rolled his eyes at Otabek’s caution to hold him.

“I don’t want to hurt you Yura.” Otabek and Yuri were facing each other curled up on one side, he gently ran his fingers down Yuuri’s left arm.

“Please Beka.” Yuri whispered, “I’ll tell you if I hurt okay.” Otabek nodded at Yuri’s desperate plea, Otabek carefully cradled Yuri in his arms, he stopped when Yuri let out a wince and Otabek stilled but Yuri nodded and Otabek continued to pull him closer. Until Yuri’s head was tucked under his chin, he ran his hand up and down his back. 

“I’m sorry Beka.” Yuri whispered after a few moments after, he clutched the front of his shirt and pulled himself closer to him.

“Why are you sorry?” Otabek kissed the top of his head.

“I messed up the plan.”

“Yura you did nothing wrong.” 

Yuri sighed, “I messed up, I let him get the jump on me.”

“Yura that happens to the best of us, I’m just so glad you’re here with me.” Otabek tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear.

“I let him call me that.”  
“That.”

“Yura?”

“Yes that. I’m so sorry Beka.” he moved closer to him as he curled in on himself.

“Yura, it's not your fault.”

Yuri’s only response was a shrug, “Yura, do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know.” The fire was gone from Yuri, in fact it was only there when there were other people around them.

“I’ll always listen Yura.”

“I know Beka.” Yuri closed his eyes and listened to Otabek’s calm breathing, “I love you.” Yuri whispered.

Before he drifted off to sleep Otabek whispered, “I love you Yura.” The two held each other close as they slept, they both knew that they had more to talk about in the morning. They ignored that for now and breathed in the sent of each others as they drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo yeah it suck but boom I am done! Thank you to everyone who has bookmarked this and commented! It means the world to me!! I might fix this end note later, idk I am to tried to care at this moment.
> 
> Follow me on my tumblr @sassy-potato-of-wonder 
> 
> *What do you think Brett is going to say when Otabek makes him talk? Maybe if you want more I'll tell ya*


	4. The author notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! My friend and I noticed that my author notes are quite... interesting. Most of these were wrote at 2 to 4 am so that's why they are spelled so bad and so jummbly. Basically this is how my mind works before I filter it out on paper and that. 
> 
> PLEASE READ THIS!!

[Yuuri and viktor mack and Yuri comes in with outback and freaks out at them. They leave the two boys with the mess and go up to ther room. Thy kiss and talk, shower as yuuri is covered in blood. They get the dude to spill and they ten go to the dudes place cause jimmy spilled his name. They take him down and maybe mak so more, idk it’s like four in the morning and i relly can’t hink straigh nay more.]

 

[12-22-17 so this will go with him threting jimmy small pakage the one he oculd never satifly someone with they get more info and then rough him up some more before he gives them the final awenser. They are excited and call the two lovebirds down who are not happy being woked up from there after biss nap. Victor lets them go crazy and the proud jimmy g never walked out of there again. They find the bad dudes and fighting them the floor give out under yuuri cause they in some wearhouse and he falls not before shouting victors name. He’s fine just some broken ribs but he sin’t broken enough to take the shoots out with his knive yeah you go baddass yuuri victor and him take out the bad dude of otayuri shows in this whole thing and his badass as well yuri is hella good at shooting and otabke can as well they finallly suround the bad dude getting everyitng from he they fianlly kill himi. Then fluff.}

 

-1-8-18  
They meet up in the middle the four of them go in while the men stand out side to guard, there they take all of the men but not before one gets a good shot at one of the Yuuri’s they’re fine and procieed to pony boy where they dropp jimmy g’s body onto the table sending the four conspierters and pony screaming. The boys are dramatic and are the only ones to leave that place alive or maybe they take back there ‘friend’ idk. They go home where on couple takes care of that nasty shot and has a hurt comfort moment while the other one is purre fluff. Well i mean both is just hella’veee lot of fluff. Yuri is the one to get the hit this time i love him but we need some of that so victor and yuuri can have some fun dealing with anxitey and shit.   
1-11-18  
Yuri gets pretty hurt and otabek and him have like you know hurt and then they like fluff cause i wanna hurt people like kitty. I am sorry but haha skike i so am not okaoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT 100 KUDOS AS OF ME POSTING THIS!!!!! I can't even believe it! This is the most anyone of my fics have gained attention! If you for some odd reason want to check out more of my work read "Stammi vicino" I know the title is so original. This is the only one that really has shown my improved writing and I am actually rewriting some of my other work as it turned out super shitty and plot didn't make sense. I have loved to read everyone's comments and legit cried when one of them said they read it in a southern accent, we both don't have southern accents. I hope you enjoyed this fic as I had a lot of fun writing it! 
> 
> Thank you to KittyDoki for helping me a lot with this fic. She gave me the green light for dropping Jimmy G's body btw... so you can blame her ;) Jk she's the best!
> 
> Stalk me on my tumblr @sassy-potato-of-wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay, so this is my first mafia fic. Yeah it sucked balls but it was something that happen at like 11 at night. You can thank my friends Kitty and Beans for helping me come up with the name for Jimmy. I laughed so hard that I had to choose it. I don't really know much about torture except what they used in the yea olden days, so I knew next to nothing when writing this fic. The Achilles tendon actually hurts like hell to get cut and when reading up on it people did say they could feel it like snap up there leg. Yeah gross and it makes me cringe. I know Jimmy would probably be dead after loosing four fingers buttttttttttt lets pretend that the human body can loose more blood than it actually can. For now this fic stands as completed but if you guys want more.
> 
> Hit me up cause I can make that happen 
> 
> You can stalk me on my tumblr @sassy-potato-of-wonder If you go there and give me a prompt for Yuuri one Ice I might just write it!
> 
> Translation:  
> My love: Moya lyubov'  
> My sun: Moye solntse  
> My life: moya zhizn  
> 


End file.
